Learning systems exist in the prior art of computer recognition for matching an object against a database of prototypes. Some techniques used are: nearest neighbor, classification and regression trees, neural networks, and rule-based systems. These systems usually take a large corpus of correctly labelled training samples from which they produce generalized category descriptions. These generalized descriptions are then used to classify unknown objects. Often these methods attempt to produce a fast procedure for accomplishing this recognition. Typically these systems operate in an off-line "batch" mode: they use a fixed corpus to design a classifier which then remains unchanged thereafter.
In this field there are a number of common terms:
An "item" or "object" or "presented object" corresponds to the thing presented for recognition. PA0 A "class", "category", or "label" is a designation for a group of similar objects. PA0 "Identifying", "classifying", or "recognizing" means generating the correct group label for a presented object. PA0 "Training" or "learning" is a function enabling a system to correctly recognize items that it previously mis-classified. PA0 A system is usually trained by showing it "examples", "instances", or "prototypes". These are objects which are typical of a class. The preferred term in this disclosure is prototype. PA0 "Features", "characteristics", or "qualities" are properties of an object which are potentially useful for the current classification task. The preferred term in this disclosure for a collection of such properties is "object description." PA0 "Prototype descriptions" are the object descriptions that are used for the classification of unknown objects. PA0 "Nearest-neighbor comparison" is a technique for classifying objects based on the distance of the object description to the prototype descriptions. PA0 In "supervised" learning the system is given examples and their correct labels. In "unsupervised" learning the system attempts to build or refine a classifier without external guidance. PA0 "Bulk items" include any object (item) that is sold in bulk in supermarkets, grocery stores, retail stores, or hardware stores. Examples include produce (fruits and vegetables), sugar, coffee beans, candy, nails, nuts, bolts, general hardware, parts, and packaged goods.